criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 80
| Image = TM_80.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel, Liam O'Brien, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 80 | GnSNum = C2E32a | Airdate = 2018-08-28 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:18:23 | VOD = https://youtu.be/k0eUbNl5v7g | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eightieth episode of Talks Machina. Sam Riegel and Liam O'Brien discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @TabaxiTookMyGirl: Sam: After almost getting arrested over a prank, how is Nott feeling about pulling more stunts with Jester? * @_kawaiispinel: Liam: Caleb shares many similarities to the protagonist in The Dark Tower books, mostly in that his clear love for his friends does not override his need to reach his goal. Is this an intentional inspiration or just coincidence? * Krista Miller: Sam: Why did Nott give 1,000gp of her own money to bail out Gustav? Was it to honor Molly or because of what Caduceus said about him having other debts to pay outside of jail? * @ClickThisUrl: For Sam and Liam: Do either of you regret not asking Gustav more questions about his past with Molly? * @Screaming_Nerd: to both: after the Caduceus-Gustav conversation, are Caleb and Nott worried about/afraid of Cad seeing through their facades (to the point of learning backstory stuff) like he kinda did with Gustav? * Gif of the Week: Sarah Jones aka @thatsarahjones' gif of Caduceus not understanding the value of money. * @Mozzla94: For Sam: How did you feel about Fjord not chipping in for Gustav? * @Becky_Fal: for Liam, Caleb has gone into a "state" after killing someone with fire quite a few times now. How is he emotionally dealing with the fact that this keeps happening? How does he feel about how Beau is continually the one who brings him back? * cacophanous_kazoo: Sam: Nott started the campaign as a coward who had to work up a drunken stupor before combat. Is she cognizant if how much more proficient she is now and is that helping her courage at all? * Krista Miller: Liam: What were Caleb's thoughts on the Ettin encounter and how Caduceus dealt with it? The Calm Emotions/Fear combo was clutch. * BJJ2015: Sam: Nott is incredibly intelligent, but she doesn't lose her less tame nature or impulsivity. What made you want to play her with those specific quirks, despite her intelligence? Do you find those quirks and flaws make it more difficult for you to accomplish the things you want (especially in social encounters)? Does that ever frustrate you, or do you embrace the challenge? * @blinkliters: For both: how did it feel for Nott and Caleb to come into Alfield and be welcomed by the whole town? * Fan Art of the Week: TheArtingAce aka @Cait_W_Candy's drawing of Jester and Caduceus shopping together. * @kootiepatra: To Liam: What does Caleb make of his new insights into the dodecahedron? * @Pizzaschnitzel: Sam: Why does Nott want to contact Astrid? Is she projecting her wish to see her Halfling friend over to Caleb or is it something different? * @rogueten: Liam: What was going through your mind when Nott was writing the letter to find Astrid? * @kootiepatra: To Sam: Nott seems to express less worry about Caleb than she used to. Is she more confident in his ability to stay alive in battles? Does she trust the M9 more to look out for him? Or is her level of worry about the same? * @ArtistSomeday: Sam: Which pet would Nott like to eat first? * @Frickwit: Liam, is Caleb at all intrigued by new and far away cities, or is he only ever searching for the next library? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Sam (singing): "Welcome to Lorelei, I am a wolf!" * Sam: "Yeah, it wasn't long ago that Nott and Caleb were essentially just flat out saying 'OK, when everyone goes to sleep we'll steal everyone's shit and leave.'" * Liam: "When you really want to give some flair to your autoerotic asphyxiation." * Sam: "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING NOW BRIAN!" * Sam: "Y'know the wizard down the street just got married!" * Liam: "It's been sixteen years since Caleb saw and Eodwulf last." * Brian: "Big Dick Peanut Butter Energy" External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark (CR Stats version). References Art: